


you say you feel the same

by trusteachother



Series: A Song of Ice and Drabbles [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Half-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trusteachother/pseuds/trusteachother
Summary: Winter came and took thousands with it. The losses suffered and horrors seen lead to Jon and Sansa accepting their feelings for each other and shamelessly carrying on with their relationship. Living a lie is no way to live.day 1: winterfell





	you say you feel the same

**Author's Note:**

> title from one direction's home because i'm basic and the song is good! (r + l = j does not apply).

‘’You look beautiful, my lady.’’

 

Sansa turns from the window and smiles. She had got over the stage where she just thought he was being polite and now saw right through him.

 

‘’I look ruined, that’s what I look like.’’ Her playful tone made him chuckle.

 

Jon had grown fond of spending hours upon hours of just kissing her up to the point of having his lips go numb. Her taste was as refreshing as lemons, verging on the point of sour, but a kind so addictive he couldn’t stop coming back for more. The consequences Sansa deemed unbecoming were their swollen lips and flushed skin but it was a price he was willing to pay every time.

 

‘’You look stunning, and yes, a bit ruined. Gods know what you’ve been up to.’’

 

The room appears to have significantly darkened as she approaches. She dares to lick her lips and gets exactly the reaction she was expecting; tight jaw and white knuckles.

 

‘’You grow bolder by the day, my king.’’

 

Before, it might have been a sign to stop, but the hand that guides his to her hip is confident.

 

‘’And… _harder-_ ’’ she says, pressing a hand to his crotch, ‘’to read.’’

 

‘’Funny, sweet sister. I might need to teach you some manners.’’

 

Her laugh is loud enough to be heard outside of his chambers, but it doesn't matter anymore. Arya knows and so does the whole castle. He’s sure the rumours have reached every keep in the North.

 

‘’Oh, please do so, dear _Septa_.’’

 

The summer heat leads to recklessness and retaliation seems foreign. As long as peace still stands, they are safe at home.


End file.
